Jonnor Continued
by Jonnor-isnt-dead
Summary: This is a story of how i wish the rest of the fosters will play out, specifically Jude's love story line. Anything you recognize, i do not own. Sorry if some chapters are quite short. Please leave your feedback, I am quite new to FanFiction
1. Taylor

Jude sat in art class thinking. Thinking about him and Taylor. He had feelings for her, and he was so confused. Why would Callie say that about Jack? He didn't know who he was anymore. As he was drawing and thinking, everybody started panicking. He took out his earbuds and heard the bell ringing to tell the class to evacuate. They ran out to the parking lot where the police were ready to go into the school. Callie spotted him and she moved towards him, as she did he saw and decided to look for Taylor to see if she was okay,because he didn't want to talk to Callie. He looked all over the lot and eventually found her, embracing her in his arms. They were visibly worried about each other.

"Are you okay" he asked her "do you know what's going on. I was listening to music and didn't know anything was going on until i saw everyone freaking out"

"I'm fine, but no. I haven't heard the police say anything, but they're really scared" she replied

Jude saw his mom, stef, and began walking over to her.

"I'm gonna ask my mom if she knows what's going on"

He made his way through the crowd of kids and began to question her.

"Mom? Whats going on? Is everyone okay?"

"I can't tell you right now but you'll find out soon enough. Go back to your friends, okay

Jude left frustrated not knowing what was going on.

They stood outside for about an hour before their parent were allowed to come pick them up. Jude stayed with Taylor until her mom got there to pick her up. They kissed and then she left. He waited for his mom to finish, but he wasn't allowed to wait in the school for her, leaving him suspicious. He waited out at the bench looking out, thinking.

 _Did Jack really only kiss Jude because he felt bad for him? Who was he anymore._

He was so confused. While deep in thought, he turned to a sudden noise and noticed news vans showing up. He walked towards the reporters and overheard them talking. He heard them talk about a shooting and his heart sank. Just then his mom appears and was ready to take him home.

Once home, he turned on the tv to watch the news. Apparently there was a shooter on campus and someone got shot, though they hadn't said any names. He was scared could he have known the person? Just as the news channel changed stories, he got a text. From Connor

 **Are you okay?**

 **I Heard about the shooting**

At the sight of Connor's text, he was engulfed with anger. After that night neither Connor nor Jude had reached out to the other. They both were still in pain. But although Jude knew very well how Connor must've felt, he still was mad at Connor. Mad at him for still caring. Mad at him for not telling him no. so, Jude decided to retaliate against and do what he knew would piss Connor of; not text back. Jude convinced himself that he no longer cared for Connor, that what they had was over, and that he needed to move on. To do so Jude had a plan. So he text Taylor.

 **Hey**

He waited anxiously for her to respond wondering if the kiss from earlier that day had ruined things.

 **Whats up?**

 **Do you want to go see a movie or something? Maybe we can go out to the pier.**

 **Sure i'd love to**

 **How about 8:00 tomorrow?**

 **Yeah. See you then**

As he sent the last text, he felt the anger finally flush out of him. Jude was Moving on from Connor.

The next day, Jude sat in front of his closet trying to choose what to wear. He looked at his clothes for 5 minutes, before realising he still needed to brush his teeth. He rushed into the bathroom, grabbed his toothbrush, and went to grab his toothpaste without looking, but instead, he found himself holding the blue nail polish. He hesitated to put it down, thinking back on Connor and when he painted his nails blue to stand up for him. Just as he started to remember, he swiftly put it back down on the counter, looking at it. Then he grabbed it again and put it inside the cupboard, not wanting to look at it. He continued to ready himself for his date with Taylor. Trying not to think to hard on the recent occurrence. He tried to turn on some music while picking an outfit, but it reminded him of Jack, which upset him even further. So he randomly choose an outfit and quickly made his way downstairs to wait. While he waited for the time to come he looked back at his phone. He had a new message from Connor.

 **Wow**

 **I get that whatever we had is over, but you don't have to be a bitch about it.**

Jude felt the anger fall over him again, so he put the phone down and turned on the TV to distract himself, then his phone buzzed again.

 **Fine. Whatever, don't answer me, but don't you ever text me, and if you do i wont respond. Understand?**

Jude refused to answer him.

 **Fuck You**

The time finally came, and Jude left to go meet Taylor for their date. Jude and Taylor had a nice time. They went to go see a movie and then went to go walk on the pier. The next day, they met at Jude's locker. They kissed and then embraced. As they hugged, Jude saw something out of the corner of his eye. Someone was putting things into a locker, but he couldn't get it out of his head that it was Connor's locker. Taylor looked up and saw Jude distracted.

"You okay?" she asked "Jude?"

Why couldn't he get him out of his head? He was over him. From the text Connor sent, it was obvious to Jude that Connor was over it as well. Why was he dwelling on this?

"Jude?" she repeated

"What? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine just, thought i saw something"

"Okay." she said uncertainly. " wait for me at the bench, okay?"

"Sure"

Jude went through the rest of the school day trying not to be reminded of Connor. During lunch, Taylor was at a club, so he sat with the rest of his friends. Bored, he scrolled through his phone. He looked at pictures he had taken of Taylor and his date to try and distract himself. He saw pictures from Mariana and Jesus' party, and then Connor's "picture"

Why had not he deleted it? Why was it still on his phone? He swiped past it quickly but never went back to delete it.

After school, he met Taylor at the bench and they kissed. A boy with crutches passed by, and Jude was out of it. He didn't stare at the boy, he just didn't pay attention to anything at all. He was too much in thought. Taylor noticed. She saw the boy and realized.

"Why did you kiss me the other day?"

"Because i like you, Remember? That's why i asked you on a date."

"Do you though? Are you sure you're not still on Connor?"

"I told you, I'm not into guys anymore."

"You told me that you weren't into guys anymore because God didn't want you to be straight. You thought that because you 'lost Connor' and Jack died. But thats not a thing you can control. Its not like you can chooses who you like. Not even to mention the fact that i overheard Callie tell you that Jack only kissed you to make you feel better, not because he liked you, and the fact that you never lost Connor. You pushed him away."

Jude went silent.

" I don't care that you're gay, but don't try and be something you're not. As a friend I want you to be happy, and you're obviously not happy with me."


	2. Starting summer

The rest of the year, Jude and Taylor got closer and closer, becoming really good friends. Since Taylor was already friends with Daria, they became a trio. The school year was finally over, and everyone was excited for summer. On their way out of the school, Daria stopped them.

"You guys wanna come to this end of the year beach party?"

"Sure. When?" Taylor responded

"Tomorrow at 5:00" "okay, meet you there" Jude responded.

On the way home, Taylor and Jude made plans for that day, like who was driving them, and what each should wear. The night passed normally, and Jude began to prepare for the party. He had been getting fuller. He started to fill out his frame, and finally had grown some muscle. He picked out a nice pair of swim trunks, and went to go do his hair. He went to go reach for his palmade and found nothing.

"Wheres my hair stuff" he yelled to the rest of the house

"In the cupboard" yelled Mariana

Jude opened the cupboard, but instead of his palmade, he saw the he had tried so hard to get out of his memory. He stood there, just frozen. Then Mariana walked into the bathroom

"What you lookin at silly?"

"what?. Oh. Just nothing"

"Okay" and then she left.

Jude continued to do his hair without dwelling on the fact that Taylor was right. He wasn't over Connor. He felt like shit. He didn't know what to do. Had he really wanted to break up with Connor or was he being stupid. Thankfully he didn't have to think much longer, because Taylor showed up ready to dive them to the beach.

Once they arrived, everything seemed happier. The summer was here and everyone was ready for fun. They started walking around talking to the people they knew, and having fun in the sand. Daria came running over and saw them and talked with them for a bit before taking them along with her to the sports. They walked over to the volleyball game and Jude froze for a second an then turned and walked as fast as he could, without being noticed, back to the soon Joined him on their way back along with Daria.

"What the hell Daria?" Taylor shouted

"What?"

"You knew he was here?"

"Yeah, he's back for a while, so I invited him."

"Do you not remember what happened?"

"I though Jude was over him?"

"Does he look over him to you?"

Jude was sitting against the car door sobbing, Taylor tried to console him

"Why did you storm off?"

"You know exactly why."

"I though you still liked him?"

"Yeah, I do, but that doesn't mean that i can stand up to him."

"Come on. You don't _have_ to stand up to him today, but you can still have fun. It's not like he's that upset right? " Jude didn't respond "Remember, he's texted and asked about you. That showed he still cares."

"Ok. Fine. But I'm blaming you if this all blows up."

So they walked back to the party, making sure no one had noticed the sudden exit of the three. They made their way to the game and watched as it wrapped up. When the game finished they walked over to Connor and as Jude and Connor's Eyes met, Connor's smile turned into a frown.

"What the fuck Do you Want? I told you to never talk to me again." Out of Shock, none of the three answered "Yeah. What I though. Get out of my face. And leave me the fuck alone." Connor walked off towards the water, everyone around the court in shock. No one said anything for a couple of seconds. Then slowly all the bystanders began to get back to their own lives. Finally Jude spoke.

" shit." Jude muttered slowly "What have i done?"


	3. The batting cages

Since Daria and Connor were technically still friends, they hung out Since his only other friend left was Taylor they hung out too. When they would go somewhere, Taylor would try and persuade Judge to come with, but he didn't because he was scared he would ruin it by being there. One night Taylor text him

 **What you up to?**

 **Nothing, Why?**

 **Wanna go out and do something**

 **No, not really**

 **Come oooooon.**

Jude didn't reply

 **Pp Lllllllleeeeeeeaaaaassssssseeeeeeee**

 **Fine**

 **But only because you're being a whiny bitch**

 **HEY, that whiny bitch is your friend**

 **I'll pick you up**

Half an hour later, Taylor arrived, and Jude got in the car.

"Where we goin?"

"To the mall"

"Daria coming?"

"Yeah."she said quickly trying to hide something

"Anyone else?"

"Yes."

"Connor?"

"Yes"

"Dammit Taylor, you know i don't want to see him."

"Yeah and he doesn't want to see you either."

"Does he know i'm coming?"

"Possibly, depends on when Daria tells him"

Jude sat there a while imagining the horror of their encounter when it and Taylor Parked, and they started walking towards the mall.

"Why are you doing this if you know what's going on?"

"Because i _know_ what's going on"

"Shut up. I know Connor is done with me."

"Funny He said the same thing about you, and both of you are wrong"

They met up with Daria and Connor and no one talked for a while. Daria and Taylor tried to direct the conversation, but the tension was so apparent. The two boys never even looked at each other. Then all of a sudden Connor snapped and started talking.

"How are you guys, how you been?" Just like nothing even ever happened between them. Daria and Taylor saw this as a good sign, so they let the conversation keep going. Jude eventually joined in, and quickly turned back to how things were when Daria and Connor were dating, the only difference being that no one was being romantic with each other. After a while Connor Started to come over to Jude's house again to play games again. When they would play games Connor would play footsie with Jude, but when Jude would try to do something back, Connor would act as if nothing ever happened. Connor would play wrestle with Jude , and act like it was nothing, obviously playing with Jude's feelings.

Finally summer only had a month left, and Connor needed to Go back to the group's last day together, Jude finally broke.

"You've been playing with me all summer Connor. What the hell do you want?"

"Guess you know how it feels to obviously be loved and then dropped for the only reason that they are apart. Bye" Connor left for the car and Daria joined after him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Taylor pleaded for an answer for she didn't like to see his friend in pain like that But Taylor got no answer. Jude got up silently, and left, taking the bus home. Jude went straight into his room, and went directly to bed. For the next week Jude said nothing. Jude had fallen back into his mutism. For the rest of the week Jude said nothing. Friends and family came to try and get him to talk, but no one was able to make him talk. One night Jude went for a walk, Just 5 days since his mutism started. He walked through the neighborhood passing by houses. Taylor saw Jude pass by. She called his name, but he didn't turn. Later that night Taylor come over to try and console Jude, but when she got there his mom's asked where he was because he hadn't come home yet. All the fosters were in the living room waiting for Taylor to give them an answer. When Taylor told them that she thought that he had come home everyone started to panic. Everyone jumped into their respective cars. They drove all around San Diego looking for Jude. Looking at the beach, at school, at the mall, at the pier but no one could find him. Lena went to Connor's house to see if he was there.

"Hi Adam."

"H Lena. What can i help you with?"

"Do you know where Jude is?"

Connor had been sitting on the couch playing games, trying to tune out their conversation. But at the mention of Jude's name he began to listen.

"No. Why"

"He never came home."

Connor heard this and jumped to his feet running out of the door without saying a word. He jumped in his car and sped away.

Connor made his way to the batting cages and saw Jude. He parked and watched Jude. Jude was crying, in a baseball cage, trying to hit at least one ball. He couldn't. Connor stepped out of his car slowly making his way to the broken Jude. He sat on the bench behind him and watched. Jude ran out of money in the machine, and as he turned to put more money in, he saw Connor.

"What do you want Connor"

Connor sat silent.

"That's what i though" Jude put the money in and began to swing again. Connor got up from his seat and began to move towards the cage.

"How'd you know to find me here?"

"I know you"

"Knew" there was a pause "and who gave you permission to come and find me anyway." another pause "Who gave you permission to give a fuck about me at all?"

There was no speaking until the balls ran out and the machine died down.

"I gave myself permission. I care about you. Okay. But if you don't remember, You broke up with Me." there was a pause, Jude's crying becoming more intense. "And even then i tried to make sure you weren't dead. Why?!. Because I Care about you."

The last ball came flying at Jude, and he ducked out of its path.

"If you care about me, why the hell did you play with me the entire summer only to be left hurt."

"Because I wanted you to feel what it was like for someone to act like they didn't care about you." A pause "You hurt me when you broke up with me. Especially since i knew you still cared."

"You hurt me when you didn't say no. When you didn't try to stop me. When you didn't fight. Being apart from you, I didn't know what to do, i was so fucking scared." Jude fell back onto the fence and slid down to the ground, his face in his hands "I thought that us being distanced was hurting you, so i tried to stop you from hurting."

The boys stood there for a while not speaking. Then Connor opened the gate to the cage, put a coin in the machine. The Balls started flying again and Jude tried to hit them, but to no Connor moved over to Jude, put his arms around his and Helped him hit the baseballs. Jude shivered at Connor's touch.

" You've gotta strand with your knees bent" Connor showed Jude by demonstrating himself "like this" Jude looked over and mimicked. "Then you have to put your shoulders like this" Connor placed his hands on Jude's shoulders to manually position them. Jude jerked back at Connor's hands, almost hitting Connor in the head with the bat. Connor ducked as not to get hit in the head.

"Careful. You need to put your hands here on the bat" Connor positioned Jude's hands on the bat correctly, not letting go for a while. He finally let go, and Jude hit the ball.


End file.
